Descendants 46 - The Juniper Chronicles
The Juniper Chronicles is issue 46 in The Descendants, and the eleventh issue in Volume 4, Confluence. Summary After the events of Descendants #45, Lisa has been worried over not telling JC about her prelate activities. Kay and Cyn talk her out of it. Juniper and Adel arrive at The Dungeon only and the other three are concerned she hasn't broken up with him yet. Juniper tells them she did today. Greenview Ridge's sherrif is called with reports of the Cedar Slope Pass being sealed in a rockslide. He calls the FBI, who pass it onto the ROCIC. A forty feet high granite barrier now surrounds the town. General Pratt receives a call from Ethan Braylocke, aka Groundswell. He's holding Greenview Ridge hostage in exchange for Zero Point and Majestrix, who were responsible for his previous arrest. General Pratt calls in The Descendants and asks for Zero Point and Majestrix to be informed. When The Descendants arrive at Greenview Ridge Majestrix's tank, The Queen's Gambit and transport The Rook are there. Majestrix and Zero Point are already there. Codex, redesigns their plan, intending for Zero Point and Majestrix to be hidden from Groundswell. Majestrix and Zero Point clue the team in on what powers Groundswell demonstrated as the Burrower. The wall around Greenview Ridge is now around 50 ft and it is clear that it is the beginning of a dome. Zero and Alloy use their abilities to smash a hole in it. Zero weakening the rock and Isp and Osp hitting it. Codex reconfigures her mobile com tower to allow her to call the residents in the town. When Darkness, Chaos and Facsimile fly into the airspace over Greenview Ridge, Groundswell demonstrates a new trick he's figured out, throwing meteor-like objects up at people. Codex calls the sherriff and lets him know that they have people coming in to help with evacuation. He says they'll stay indoors until the prelates arrive, for safety. When Alloy, Zero, Zero Point and Zero arrive in Greenview Ridge Alloy senses a lot of twisted metal in the east, away from where the people are. Codex sends Zero Point and Alloy to investigate. When the Queen's Gambit arrives at the location of the residents' hide-away Groundswell sends spears of earth up at them, he's realised that the fliers weren't Zero Point or Majestrix. Zero Point and Alloy reach the oddity, Alloy sensed. It's the bank, Groundswell burrowed into the bank vault and robbed it. Majestrix manipulates the Queen's Gambit to avoid Groundswell's attack and Zero tries to lead the townspeople to the exit they created. Ephemeral finds Ethan Braylocke's mind and tries to put him to sleep, causing an earthquake. Groundswell spots Zero Point and hits him with a stone spear knocking him out and to the ground. He attempts to kill him, but Zero uses her psychokinetic abilities publicly for the first time and destroys the spears he created. Chaos is ordered to apprehend Neena Betterman, Groundswell's accomplice. Her husband's name is an alias and Groundswell's range decreased when the Forestry Service's drones were recalled. Neena tells him to run and break her out later and he does, tunnelling away. Zero flies above using her thermal vision to track him, pull him out and punches him out. After Braylocke is knocked out, Juniper admits to both her team and Zero Point and Majestrix that she is their daughter, Willow Chamberlain, when she ran away to attend the Academy she also created a new identity. Zero Point and Majestrix both agree to let her stay in Freeland House until the danger passes. Morganna sees the news reports about Greenview Ridge and Descendant's Appreciation Day and insists that she must end the world's love of Descendants. Category:Confluence